Starcraft: Infestation
by Skater Mike
Summary: The Zerg declare war on the Terrans and want to take over the earth.
1. Default Chapter

StarCraft: Infestation  
  
My name's Mike my pen name is Skater Mike and this is the start of my Fanfiction.net story series based on the hit real time strategy game StarCraft for Nintendo 64 and PC. Enjoy and read more of my stories.  
  
Prologue  
  
This story takes place in 3024. The Zerg at the command of the Queen of Blades (Infested Kerrigan), have colonized on the planet Char and are building an army to attack the earth. The U.E.D have sent out a team of Nuclear Specialists, the Elite Soldiers (Ghosts) to neutralize the Queen of Blades and destroy the hives. I am Specialist Mike (Blaze) Jover and this is StarCraft: Infestation  
  
Chapter 1: The Beginning  
  
"We will take over the earth my children, and make those human bastards suffer under our control!" yelled the Queen of Blades to a screaming crowd of Zerg. The Zerg started laughing clapping they're hands and cursing in Zerg. "First the earth then the universe!!!!" The crowd became louder with they're grunts, slobbering and roaring. Kerrigan left her tower and went to her chamber. "Duran I want you to inform the humans that we have declared war on them and will be taking over." "But my Queen." "You dare defy me! I'll chop you in pieces and feed you to the Zerglings!" Duran left the room and walked into the Overlord Bay. He walked up the Overlord and spoke to it in Zerg. "Deliver this message to the humans, you mustn't fail." The Overlord left with speed and flew off into space. Meanwhile on earth... The Terrans were having a party. Blaze walked into the room with a bottle of vodka. "Come on guys lets get wasted!" "Oh I don't know dude we gotta go to work tomorrow." Said Ender. "Come on Ender you damn pussy who cares about work we can still go." "Yeah bring on the booze!" yelled Shadow. They started taking shots and after awhile became wasted, "Dude I can't feel my arms hahahahhaha." Said Blaze. "WAHHHHHH! THE COUCH IS ALIVE AHHHHHHHHH!" Ender drunk as fuck runs out of the room flailing his arms. "Hahaha, dumbbell the couch isn't alive." Stated Shadow. "Shut up you god damn know it all couches can be alive." Said Star. "Oh yea!" "Yea! You wanna fight over it?" "YEAH!" Star and Shadow jumped up and started beating the shit out of each other. "Damn idiots." Said Blaze and Grunt. They turned on the T.V and started watching Hockey. Star and Shadow eventually saw the T.V and sat down to watch. After a long night every one settled in for bed. The Next Day. "Uhhhhh I don't feel good." Said Ender. "Sure retard you have a hangover, we all do." Said Grunt. After awhile everyone was ready for work. They all hopped into the car and headed off to work. After awhile they soon arrived at the U.E.D headquarters where they were employed as Ghosts part of the Covert Task Force. Code-named the Elite Soldiers. Admiral DuGalle greeted them, "Gentlemen we have an assignment for you, Alexei show them the video." "Yes sir." Stukov walked up to the wall and pressed a button a large T.V screen slid down out of the ceiling. He put a small CD into a drive and Kerrigan appeared on the screen. "We the Zerg declare war on the Terrans we will take over your planet have a nice day." "We need you to go to planet Char and assassinate the Queen of Blades and destroy her hives, you leave for Char tomorrow, General Duke will take you, dismissed." "Another day another mission." Said Shadow. They went to the armory and stocked up with weapons. "Mmmm C-10 Canister Rifles nothin' like a sniper rifle to brighten' your day." Said Blaze smiling and stroking his rifle. "Oh well lets head home." 


	2. Chapter 2:The Trip To Char

StarCraft: Infestation  
  
Chapter 2: The Trip to Char  
  
It was 08:00 the team had arrived in the docking bay. They took some belongings and weapons. So begins the trip to Char. "Well men we're off to Char." Said Duke. The huge engines of the Battlecruiser roared and shook the ship, they took off at light speed into space. "Hey dude do you think you could slow down?" Said Ender. "Sure and I'll loose some weight too." Duke grimaced at the remark and jammed the lever forward the enormous ship picked up speed rapidly. "Ender stop being a pussy you've been in a Battlecruiser before." "Yeah I know it's just I feel a little weird." "What is it the 12 fish tacos you ate for breakfast?" said Star. "No. Mmmm fish tacos, nothin like seafood for breakfast." "Ewww. That's just wrong." Said Grunt. "You boys better shut your mouth or I'll open the hatch and send you flyin." Said Duke. After a couple hours they arrived in Char's orbit. "Now, tommorow I'll deploy you on the outskirts of the Zerg capital, now get a good nights rest and be ready at 06:00 they're sunrise is at 12:00 so that gives you 6 hours to neutralize the Queen and destroy the hives." 


	3. Chapter 3:The Mission Begins

StarCraft: Infestation  
  
Chapter 3: The Mission Begins  
  
The alarm clock buzzed, Blaze looked over at it, "Damn, 06:00 already." He jumped up and waked up the others. There was a shudder and bang, "We're entering Char's orbit hang tight and prepare for landing." Said Duke over the intercom. The team walked onto the bridge and sat down and strapped in. The ship picked up speed as it dropped into Char's atmosphere. A few minutes later they landed on the baron wasteland.Planet Char. The ship was miles away from the Zerg capital in the mountains. The team walked outside and stood in front of the ship. An Overlord was flying back to the city. They shot it down with ease. The journey to the Zerg Capital has begun. The team started down the mountainside. Little enemy forces were found. Due to it being early in the morning the Zerg forces were a little off due to hangovers. The team walked up to a Zerg Checkpoint and hid behind a corner. A Hydralisk walked up to its Defiler leader. It started speaking in Zerg. "Hey man when do I get off my shift?" said the Hydralisk (these are translations of what the Zerg are saying) "Shut up you lazy mongrel and do your job you get off at sunrise." "Damn (Censored)hole you can't tell me what to do ill pump spikes into your defiler a(censored)." Mumbled the Hydralisk. He walked back up to his gate and continued keeping watch. "Ok men, go in neutralize the Hydralisks and Defilers as silent as you can, remember this ain't no Goldeneye run in and shoot um up. Move Out!" The team turned on they're cloaking devices and walked out behind the dudes. In a short 3 seconds all the Zerg in that area were mutilated. "Haha how do you like that you dirty mother fu(censored)s." said Shadow holding a Hydralisk's head proudly. Then all of a sudden a patrolling Mutalisk opened fire. "TAKE COVER!!!" yelled Star. "WAAHHHHH! Kill it god damn it!" yelled Ender. Fortunately Blaze shot it down. "Wheew! That was close thanks a lot Shadow you almost got us all killed you retard." Said Star. "Shut up it ain't my fault we were all out in the open we gotta be more careful." "Remember guys Silence is our top priority." Said Blaze. The team walked through the checkpoint. Ready for whatever awaits them beyond the checkpoint. 


End file.
